


【德潘】初恋没人当真

by Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam/pseuds/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam
Summary: 一个死灰复燃的故事。





	【德潘】初恋没人当真

**Author's Note:**

> 老文搬运，我爱德潘，就酱。

01  
一位智者曾经说过，初恋就像派疤头去打蛇怪，最好是有去无回。   
另外一位智者曾经说过，初恋遇到人渣的概率差不多就和斯莱特林在魁地奇赛场上输给另外一个配色品味极其灾难的学院一样大。  
前者的名字是德拉科·马尔福，智者是他自封的。  
后者的名字是潘西·帕金森，智者称号是她的初恋马尔福先生敕封的，彼时马尔福先生芳龄十三岁零三天。  
这两位所谓的智者在走完了两小无猜、青梅扫帚、狼狈为奸、反目成仇、差点决斗、分道扬镳、只当对方是自己脚底下一撮灰的标准初恋流程之后，在共同的21岁时，重逢在布雷斯·扎比尼与达芙妮·格林格拉斯的婚礼上。

当时潘西正端着高脚杯，裹在墨绿色丝绸礼服里与旁边的一个斯莱特林校友聊天。那位校友正在就他的历任女友高谈阔论，梅林知道潘西有多想把杯里的饮料一滴不剩的贡献给他隐约呈现地中海趋势的头顶，但是她没有这么做。她只是端着杯子，脸上挂着标准的斯莱特林式假笑，试图让灵魂幻影移形回家，只留躯壳在这里代她受罪。

懂得克制和忍耐是成熟的一种标志，潘西欣慰的想，五分钟之内他还不自觉地住口走人，她就要让这位先生所剩无几的珍贵秀发和他永别了。就在这时，她的视线越过这位校友油亮的额头，穿过收拾的人模狗样聚在一起谈山侃海的斯莱特林们，最终以一种苦大仇深的精确度，聚焦在门口的一个仿佛金色飞贼成了精的脑袋上。

世界上的事总是无巧不成书，几乎是同时，那个金色飞贼精的一双金鱼眼就像施了追踪咒一样，在满屋子五颜六色的脑袋里，准确高效地锁定了潘西的脸，整个过程用时几乎不到0.4秒。

于是他们两个就隔着一片熙熙攘攘的人群，带着老情人见面独有的那种内心欲杀对方而后快，但表面仍要硬凹高贵冷艳的神奇表情对视着。  
两秒之后，两个人异口同声又默契非凡地同时来了一句，“操。”  
潘西掂量着手里的水晶高脚杯跃跃欲试，在心里思考用多大的力度能把德拉科脖子上的金色飞贼砸开花。

02  
然而就像所有久别重逢的初恋情人一样，他们最终并没有拼个山崩地裂你死我活，只是并肩站在阳台上，背靠室内酒精加持的吵闹，点燃两根烟。

恋爱七年又阔别四年之后，德拉科对潘西说的第一句话是“你长眼袋了。”，潘西对德拉科说的第一句话是，“你快秃顶了。”  
场面一度十分和谐。

北风穿行而过，潘西裹紧礼服外面的披肩，“我爸告诉我你毕业之后在圣芒戈当了个医生。挺适合你的，毕竟你从小就想着怎么能光明正大地把别人开膛破腹。”  
德拉科的胳膊撑在雕花围栏上，指间一点火星在下沉的夕阳下划出雾白纹路，“扎比尼跟我说你毕业之后给预言家日报当了撰稿人，我觉得也挺适合你的，毕竟你唯一拿得出手的本事就是话说得比较明白了。”  
熟悉的针锋相对和尖酸刻薄让他们觉得安全而满足，似乎又回到了之前在霍格沃茨的时候。德拉科侧着头，盯着潘西手里的香烟。潘西发现他打了发蜡，淡金色的头发在夕阳下闪闪发光，与苍白的脸浑然一体。

“你那根烟看起来更长一些。”德拉科突然没头没脑地说了这么一句。  
潘西眨眨眼睛，把自己那根烟塞进德拉科嘴里，又抢过他手里的另外一支，吸了一口，刚含进嘴里就仰头吐了出来。  
香烟让她的吐息具象化，撕扯着奔腾在气流中，一如占卜课上水晶球里的浓雾。  
她眯着眼睛盯着那团纠缠不清的烟线，试图从中看出些梅林的启示，。还是算了吧，梅林要是真的能预知未来，他就早该对薇薇安有所提防，免得最后色令智昏一命呜呼。谁会在经历惨痛结局后再次开始呢？谁也不愿意陷入悲剧循环。

潘西转头看着德拉科，他脸上依旧带着以前那种不可一世的傲慢神情，这种神情曾让青春期的潘西为此着迷，现在依然能够让马丁尼上脑的成年潘西陷入飘飘然的恍惚。

他们掐灭了手里的烟，唇齿交融。

03  
第二天早上，德拉科与潘西几乎是同时醒过来的。和与你春风一度的人说“早安”是一种友好善良的品质，这就注定了这种品质与床上的这两个人无缘。

所以取代“早安”，他们两个醒来之后对彼此说的第一句话是“你怎么还在这儿？”  
德拉科盯着潘西睡得乱糟糟的黑色短发想了快到一分钟才反应过来，“……这是我家。”

说完他就光溜溜地爬起来，走到浴室去洗漱。一个小时之后当他把自己收拾的油光水滑，光鲜亮丽地走出来时，他发现潘西早就走了，还顺便带走了他冰箱里珍藏了三天的奶油苏打。只给他留了张羊皮纸条，上书龙飞凤舞的一行连笔波浪线，在德拉科仔细的辨认之后，这行形似古代如尼文考试题的大作终于露出真容：“你们家为什么一点吃的都没有？”  
德拉科开始认真考虑回复她一封会咬人的吼叫信的可行性。

04  
俗话说，再一就会有再二，再二就会有再三，子子孙孙无穷尽也。  
这句话适用于任何吃回头草的情侣，即使这两个人口头上死不承认也不例外。

“你是不是有男朋友了？”，达芙妮坐在床边的卡座里，左手无名指上的硕大钻石在朝阳的光芒下宛如一个失败萎缩的守护神。  
“男朋友”这个词让潘西手里的搅拌勺抖得像得了羊癫疯，“怎么可能？你为什么这么想？”  
“你最近浑身上下荡漾着一种迷情剂喝多了的气质。”，达芙妮是潘西为数不多的朋友之一，所以她当然不可能是什么暖心的小甜心。  
“谢谢你。你再次论证了婚姻使人失去理智这条亘古不变的真理。”，于唇枪舌剑一路，潘西从记事起便战无不胜攻无不克，除了德拉科之外打遍天下无敌手。况且德拉科与她之间的情况不同于别人，是另外一种意义上的“唇枪舌剑”了。

05  
年末和年初是圣芒戈魔法医院的业务旺季。毕竟在靠近生命的分水岭时，不论是巫师还是麻瓜都想要做点高品位的刺激勾当，妄图以此证明自己依然青春年少、宝刀不老。

在德拉科处理完今天第四位因玩“火焰战车”---梅林啊有哪个智商正常的巫师会玩把自己的长袍点着之后从楼上跳下去这种弱智游戏啊---而重度烧伤的病患之后，他那因为值夜班过多而反射弧严重退化的大脑终于想起来，情人节就快到了。

之后，在短短的一台手术的时间内，他的想法先是从“是不是需要给潘西准备点什么”变成“凭什么啊她应该给我准备点什么”，之后又变成了“不对啊为什么过情人节我要想起她来啊”以及“既然是情人节她应该想起我才对啊”，最后稳定在“我为什么要想情人节呢？”  
感谢梅林，德拉科只不过是助理医师，他如果担当主刀医师的重任现在应该已经顺利的把施过魔法的手术钳留在了病人的胸腔里。可惜这位病人尚不自知自己大难不死，逃过一劫，还不知道生命的来之不易。

于是德拉科打定主意，在情人节这一天不为潘西准备任何东西。虽然是这么想的，但在情人节前一天，他还是鬼使神差地去对角巷的高级饰品店买了一条妖精制作的项链。  
“我是为我自己买的，不是为潘西。”他这样安慰自己。  
他可能没想过他要怎么戴一条吊坠是“Pansy”的字母项链这个问题。

06  
情人节如期而至，就像考试周的额外作业一样准时。  
德拉科和潘西坐在一家纯血巫师开的高级餐厅里，德拉科穿了规规矩矩的三件套，潘西穿了条流水一样的银色裙子。  
他们相对无言，活像一对携手多年的老夫老妻，都在心里琢磨为什么还不上菜。  
想说话，可是说什么呢？不论说什么，话题难免会跑到“今天是情人节”这个点上，索性就什么也不说。  
那个装了项链的小盒子塞在德拉科的西装口袋里，火炉似的炙烤着他的心脏。

在漫长的沉默对峙之后，潘西终于开口说，“情人节快乐。”，她拿出一只小盒子放在桌子上，用修剪精致的指甲尖儿把盒子推向德拉科的方向。  
一般情况下，配合这种台词和情景，潘西的脸上应该带有一种与少女怀春类似的表情。可是实际上，德拉科只看见潘西一脸的慷慨就义。  
配合她把盒子推过来的僵硬动作，德拉科感觉自己是个正在向患者家属索要贿赂的无良庸医。  
胸前的小盒子是不是被谁施了漂浮咒？这么迫不及待地想要跑出他的口袋。

07  
情人节之后，这对时隔四年再次勾搭成奸的旧情人终于不再遮遮掩掩，恬不知耻地昭告天下，随后光明正大地住到了一起。  
再次感谢梅林，他们两个的清理咒语都用得不错，这起码平均每周让他们减少了两次关于谁做家务的争吵，使他们唯一的争论点变成了波特和韦斯莱谁更配得上改编版的‘XX是我们的王’。

“你说实话吧，德拉科，你是不是一直就对我旧情难忘？”，潘西的头枕在德拉科的大腿上说。  
“是啊，我对你就像对我们家庄园里的狮子狗一样念念不忘。”德拉科边看医学论文边回答。论文被施了魔法飘在潘西的头顶，这方便德拉科空出两只手来揉乱她的短发之后再梳理整齐，周而复始地玩个不停。  
直到潘西终于无法忍受，威胁他再不停下就要把家里所有的发蜡扔出门去为止。

08  
在任何一个故事结束之际，总要回溯这个故事的开始。  
德拉科和潘西这段纠缠不清的孽缘，始于他们两个十一岁，刚刚进入霍格沃茨的时候。  
那年的德拉科雄赳赳气昂昂地跟着救世主波特一起进入了禁林，最后被吓得屁滚尿流地跑回了斯莱特林公共休息室。潘西那时正在休息室里绞尽脑汁地瞎编魔药课的论文。  
十一岁的德拉科对此次经历耿耿于怀，恼羞成怒，最后决定化悲愤为动力，为救世主波特起一个响亮又好听，令人听之不忘的外号。  
十一岁的潘西充分发挥了自己助人为乐的精神和思维敏捷的优点，脱口而出，“你为什么不试试叫他疤头呢？很适合他。”  
于是他们两个人一拍即合。  
从那时开始，到毕业前夕结束，他们两个的关系就和德拉科给波特取的各种外号一样牢不可破。

09  
德拉科和潘西在同居了五个月之后，终于在21岁的末尾双双放弃祸害别人的可能性，决定迈入理智的坟墓，婚姻的殿堂。  
所有认识他们的人在听见这个好消息之后纷纷拍手称快，乃至起立欢呼。他们两个在各自为非作歹了这么多年之后，终于为大家做了一点好事，真是为民除害啊。

欢乐的情绪不仅在斯莱特林校友会漫延，甚至传播到了其它三个学院。为了表示对这件盛事的支持，其它三个学院众筹了一笔巨款为他们两个人定制了一份结婚礼物---一对条幅，绣了白鼬和狮子狗，分别写着“以身饲虎”以及“大公无私”。  
他们两个收到条幅之后沉默良久，决定把这对条幅转送给仍然任职霍格沃茨校长的阿不思·邓布利多，以此表彰他收服某位知名不具的黑魔王的卓越功勋。

10  
婚礼前的最后一个夜晚，德拉科和潘西面朝落地窗，坐在客厅的地板上。  
“按照惯例，我们是不是应该对彼此说一下那三个词？”，潘西一边用挥舞魔杖对刚洗完的衣服施脱水咒一边说。  
“哪三个词？not this time？”德拉科刚洗过澡，冒着湿气的金发软趴趴的。  
“……, 不对，是love is poison.”  
这话发自肺腑，潘西觉得自己一定是被人下了什么毒，才会心甘情愿的和德拉科结婚。  
德拉科笑了一声，凑过来吻住她。  
在意乱情迷之间，潘西似乎听见德拉科在她耳边，以游丝一般的气声，念出那句老掉牙的三个词的台词。

The End.


End file.
